1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for decoupling a central processing unit from its assigned tasks.
2. Related Art
Decoupling a central processing unit from its assigned tasks is currently implemented inefficiently, resulting in performance degradation. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for decoupling a central processing unit from its assigned tasks in a more efficient manner than is currently accomplished in the related art.